Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are capable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving information associated with an item, such as a unique identity. A typical RFID system may include a reader for retrieving data from a tag that is affixed to an item. The tag may include a microchip that stores digital information and a radio antenna that enables the tag to transmit and receive data. When employed in a commercial setting, tags may be placed on packages, cases, and pallets of inventory items. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques for retrieving RFID information implemented by a system or within a network.